Barrows
Barrows is minigame which you are required to kill all 6 barrows brothers, (Ahrim, Dharok, Guthan, Karil, Torag and Verac) in order to loot the chest for a chance at a barrows armour piece, runes, and/or bolt racks. In order to loot the chest you are required to kill Ahrim, Guthan, Karil, Torag and Verac, before being able to kill Dharok. To kill these brothers you use a spade on top of the hills to gain access to each brothers sarcophagus. Once you click the sarcophagus you will begin fighting a specific barrows brother. After you have defeated Ahrim, Guthan, Karil, Torag and Verac, you will then go to the hill containing Dharok, once entered begin fighting him as you would the other brothers. Once Dharok has been defeated you simply click on the sarcophagus again to be teleported directly in front of the chest. After clicking the chest you will be teleported in the direct center of the barrows graves, next to the Weird Old Man. The Weird Old Man can either repair all broken barrows pieces or reset your barrows kill count. The recommended stats and gear for this minigame is not too demanding, 70 attack, 70 strength and 43 prayer would suffice. Seeing as you would need to pray melee, range and mage protect when attacking the brothers, it is recommended to bring about 4 prayer pots along with a spade. Each barrows brother has a chance at dropping an armour piece as well as the chance at getting a piece from the chest itself. The pieces dropped by the brothers is always degraded, and requires 100k gp to fix via the Weird Old Man. Barrows Armour pieces can all be sold to the general store, or to the Iron Man Instructor if you are an iron man, for 1m for each piece of verac, torag, guthan or karil sets. However, Ahrim's hood sells for 900k, robetop for 1300k, robeskirt for 1600k and staff for 900k, and Dharok's helm, platebody, platelegs and greataxe for 1400k each. As an iron man this is an efficient way of obtaining money. The Barrows Brothers located at ::di, which requires a minimum donator status of donator, (which is $10), allow you to kill them freely without having to constantly dig at each hill in order to kill each one. There are three of each barrows brother with the exception of Dharok. In order to receive dharok pieces you will have to kill him at barrows or receive a piece from looting the chest. To be able to loot the chest from barrows you simply need to kill 5 or 6 of any of the barrows brothers here, (5 if you would like to kill dharok at barrows, 6 if you would like to bypass dharok and go straight to the chest) and simply teleport to barrows under the minigame teleports and enter dharoks chamber as you would do if you did barrows normally. Because there is an altar located right at the brothers, you dont need to bring prayer pots, only a spade.